Familiar Activites
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Jisbon! Set after the episode where the girl was getting married and her friend died...I can't remember what it's called! Anyway, rated T for sexual stuff! Review!


_**This is my first Mentalist story, so I hope you all like it! It's Lisbon/Jane, and I really do not remember the name of the episode where Lisbon is in the cabin with the guy who smelled like pineapple…but this is the aftermath of it! I don't own them and review!**_

Teresa Lisbon pushed herself off of the couch and headed towards the front door of her apartment, where a knock had echoed a moment earlier. She swung the door open and came face-to-face with Patrick Jane.

"Lisbon!" Jane chirped as he walked past her and into the living room. Lisbon rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she pushed and locked the door behind him.

"Jane? Any particular reason you are here?" Lisbon asked as she sank down onto the couch beside him.

Jane turned and studied her eyes for a moment before answering, "You know why I'm here."

"I don't have a problem when you use that psychic stuff on suspects, but not on me!"

"I'm not doing any 'psychic guru' stuff, Lisbon. Are you really okay?" Jane looked honestly concerned. Lisbon sighed and looked away, she knew what he was talking about, but she didn't know how to respond.

"I, I don't really know." Lisbon whispered.

Jane wrapped his arms around her and rested his head in her hair. Lisbon was shocked to say the least, but she turned and inhaled the scent of his chest. She forced herself not to cry, nothing happened to her besides getting shot at, which happened on a regular basis sometimes. Hearing Jane's voice on the phone though, when he heard the shots, really freaked her out. She didn't want to die without him knowing that she cared about him.

"Teresa…" Jane whispered in her hair, which caused Lisbon to lift her head and look at him, he had never called her that before. "Sorry I wasn't there."

"I lived didn't I?" Lisbon whispered back. Jane smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey Boss?" Jane whispered again.

"Hmm?" Lisbon whispered back without lifting her head from his chest.

"Why are we whispering?"

--

Patrick Jane had never been one to fall in love, well other than his wife. But she was dead, and he accepted that. It was time to move on. He had just spent the better part of an hour staring at Teresa Lisbon as she slept, and if she knew that, or anyone from work knew that, he should start running.

He knew he had felt something for her the first day of working with her. She was different, she was amazing. He loved how they worked so well together, but at the same time could be so different.

_I am in love with Teresa Lisbon._

_--_

Teresa Lisbon had been asleep, but she woke up to find Patrick Jane asleep with his arms around her. She smiled and rested her head back on his upper torso. Lisbon knew Patrick Jane was special. But at first she thought that meant that he was annoying and haughty and thought he was better than everyone. That was certainly not the case. Jane cared more about others than he did himself, well, sometimes he did anyway. He also seemed to have a sweet spot for her, which she was pretty sure she was only imagining. God, and his face, he had the most perfect face, with beautiful eyes.

_I am in love with Patrick Jane._

_--_

Jane woke up a few hours later and didn't remember how they got into their current position. He was lying on Lisbon's couch, that much he was sure of. Lisbon was curled into his side, her head resting on his arm. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. He was really surprised to realize that this felt natural…good even, like it was meant to be.

When Lisbon woke up, she felt really calm and secure. She opened her eyes to see a blue shirted torso of a man. She didn't remember drinking, so how could she not remember?

Then it all came back, Jane coming over, holding her, calling her Teresa. She never expected to wake up in Patrick Jane's arms, especially not enjoying it. She sighed contentedly against his chest, which caused him to adjust her grip on her and murmur something inaudible into her hair.

"What was that?" Lisbon murmured back. She felt Jane go tense around her and she smirked.

"Nothing." Lisbon lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

"No, that was definitely a something, Jane."

"I'm not going to tell you." Jane said.

"You already did." Lisbon smirked.

"You don't know what I said, Teresa."

Damn him and using her first name like that, she could tell it was already going to become a weakness. "I have an idea."

"No you don't." Jane chuckled.

"Damn it, just tell me!" Lisbon sat up in his arms.

"I said that this just feels too right, like it's meant to be or something." Jane admitted sheepishly.

Lisbon smiled before relaxing back into his arms again. "Aren't you going to say something back to make this a little less uncomfortable?"

Lisbon sat up again and looked at him, and wordlessly, she planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled against her lips as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along hers. She moved so she was straddling him and tangled her hands in his hair. He placed his hands at the nape of her neck and pulled her chest down towards his. They moaned at the same time, causing them both to smile.

"How about we finish this talk somewhere else?" Jane asked as he stood up.

--

Lisbon grabbed at Jane's hands as they strayed down towards her pants, "I'm the boss here, remember?"

Jane moaned in frustration against her neck as he gently pushed her back onto the bed, "But I'm the one who started this."

"Actually, no you aren't." Lisbon murmured against his chest. She slipped his shirt off and threw it across the room. Then she started to work at his pants. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his bare chest.

"You seem to be too overdressed for this particular activity." Jane smirked as he slipped her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra.

--_Sex Scene—_

Lisbon lay in Jane's arms, panting. He pressed a kiss to her lips once more before rolling them both over so she was protectively wrapped in his arms, facing his chest.

"How are you feeling now?" Jane smiled down at her.

Lisbon grinned back up, "Better."

"Just better?" Jane feigned hurt.

"I know a way you can make it fantastic." Lisbon raised an eyebrow.

"And how is that?"

Lisbon smirked as she straddled him once more and kissed him, "I think you're familiar with this activity…"

_**This was my first Mentalist fic, so be nice! Review please!**_


End file.
